Bleeding Heart
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Their first meeting was an interesting one, a simple mistake to a Predator, proved near fatal for the human, so now the High Elder seeks to be forgiven... Or does he? Read FFN profile.


**Bleeding Heart **

**By, Sonsasu **

**Chapter One **

**Guilt **

* * *

**_They say we are already dying the day we are born _**

**_Well then, let's go skipping hand in hand and see who gets there first _**

**_-Laughing at Death, by Sonsasu _**

* * *

**Florida**

**In a small neighborhood **

**12:44 Am **

* * *

Lying on the hard cement, my cheek pressed against its mercilessly hard surface, limbs outspread as if making a snow angle, I was partially glad that my breathing was slow and steady. Moving was impossible, when he tossed me away, I landed…hard, the back of my skull slamming into the concrete, and now I find it difficult to breathe, staring at the dark red pool that crept forward like wet mud, seeping into cracks where dried grass stood swaying in the wind. There was an overwhelming taste of copper coating my tongue and mouth, beating at dulled senses like a relentless jackhammer, all the while remaining mute, simply watching the dark blood flee its wound. Oh yes, it reminded me of…thick paint from a can…with the graceful texture of syrup, rolling smoothly over the gritty sidewalk, gleaming under the bright streetlight like liquid rubies. Despite the beauty found in it, the wound itself hurt like hell, stinging with the same intensity of a third degree burn with jagged nails stabbing at the same time, throbbing in perfect sync with my fluttering heartbeat.

The means of escaping this hell eluded me with a passion, I shut my eyes praying for release, only to open them again, spots dancing before my waning vision, edges of darkness closing in like a curtain. God why did it have to be so cold…yet my breath did not hiss out as steam, I could no longer feel my arms or legs, not even the tingling pain when they go numb. I flicked my gaze downward and just as expected, found my limbs still intact, but it felt better to ease the fear by looking, I continued to watch my lifeless body, the faint rise and fall of my chest, its droning rhythm hypnotizing me. Perhaps this is what an out-of-body experience is…it didn't feel like I was grounded, it felt more like floating inside of giant costume, or amidst a vast ocean of nothingness…fully aware…of being completely lost.

Dimly echoing, I registered the crunch of heavy boots coming nearer, the sound rose above the lazy chirp of crickets, and the hooting calls of owls in the pine trees, dragging failing eyes towards the empty night sky, it took a moment to realize that the shadowed form was crouching beside me, not standing. With a soaring height of nine feet, he stooped near my level with ease, however he was not looking directly at me, and he had a taloned hand placed in the line of blood, lifting it to his face. A clicking radiated from somewhere deep in his throat, left eye paler than milk and very blind, the cause of it a lone scar, leading from a broad forehead, then passing over the lids, the other, a shining gold, the iris burning almost like dieing coals in a fire. The creature stared at the crimson dripping from his long clawed fingers, and I could have sworn something akin to regret crossed his hideous features, or maybe I was loosing my mind from blood loss…

I could not help but wonder what the fuck _he_ was, with four mandibles covering what had to be a mouth, each with a curving tusk tipping its end, runes etched into the white bone. The inner mouth from what I could see of it, had two lone fangs spaced apart in an exposed pink gum, their length so long that they came to rest past the bottom row of dagger like teeth, God I would hate to have to kiss him… Gazing at the broad forehead, I would have frowned if I had possessed the strength, quills or spikes covered the main portion of skin, I am not certain what you could call them, but they glistened as if polished with wax, perhaps more like an insect's chitin.

Looking away, I stared at the tube like dreadlocks, pure white with golden clasps of metal sealed onto all of them, small skulls tied on multiple locks, clicking together like wind chimes when he looked right into my eyes. I must be going loopy, because part of me wanted to run a hand down his unique skin, ebon flesh contrasting so sharply with the colors born upon him, oh yes, without a doubt I am going insane, I think I find him hideously beautiful… On the other hand, it could be the immense muscles that rippled all over his body, and for what little I could see of his arm, the bicep breadth was wider than my entire body, which is honestly saying something…he would put a champion sumo wrestler and the largest football player to shame…

The pads of warm fingers touched my cheek and I silently marveled at their dry texture, callused probably from holding weapons all throughout his life, their path brushed over my chin, drawing heavy lidded eyes open that I had not realized were closed until now. It felt to taxing to draw a breath, like there was a weight pressing down with every slow rise of my chest, the desire for rest becoming phenomenal, I wanted to escape into the oblivion of sleep, to be free from the pain tormenting my body and sanity. I was to fatigued to feel panic, though I did feel a trickle of it when his face swam into view, one second I was staring into the sky, then I see mandibles. As darkness ate away at my vision, the last thing I saw was that golden eye, burning with an unknown intensity, keeping me at some point of consciousness. Unfortunately, not even its illumination could fight the blood loss, my eyes fell unwilling, and I slipped into something like space, locked in its formless embrace of silent bliss, held hostage within invisible bonds…

God how I hate being cold…

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator **

**© 2007-I own the Laughing at Death poem, the main character, and I claim the Predator character I use for Fanfiction **

* * *

**Lol, if you read Say Hello chapter three, you might already know the Predator I'm talking about **

**Hope you liked this **

**R&R please **


End file.
